wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Passerine
p a s s e r i n e ~炽热~ belongs to forest / infobox art by cloud "That was... not supposed to happen." a p p e a r a n c e A mischievous smile usually plasters itself over her face, her wide, orange eyes still trying to convey innocence and failing. She hunches over as if trying to slip away, but standing out like a beacon all the same. Her build is slim, sleek like most other SkyWings. A lifetime of not sleeping properly matched with her genetics has stunted her growth, making her smaller and shorter than other SkyWings, forever a bitter point for her. Thin bones for flight combined with her height leaves her petite. Scarlet scales, bright red, like a warning sign. A brilliant red, the color of flame and fire. The rich, vibrant red of joyful mornings and sun. Her underscales are a dandelion yellow, the yellow of starlight and sun. A perfect balance of bright yellow and orange. They match her father's scales, cheery and full of life. The balance between yellow and red rests in her horns, a pleasant sense of completion to her bright colors. The muted orange is more subdued, as if it must make up for its companions in tact. Her wings are more muted, almost maroon red. Darker shades of red than her bold, bold scales and bright coloration. Maroon like her mother's wings, the darkened shades of the last dredges of sunlight tracking blood red trails through the sky. Her eyes are orange, but not just orange. Orange with hints of gold and scarlet and the brown her father had. A wicked twinkle usually decorates those eyes, leaving her forever with that undertone of mirth and foolishness. "aight let's go kiddos" p e r s o n a l i t y Passerine is... passionate, to say the least. Her energy is seemingly boundless, always managing to pull some more from the very depths of her personality to grin or laugh. Her passion for tricks and pranks only leaves her rushing around on the thrill of adrenaline. Passerine's passion for whatever she sets her mind to leaves her stubborn and determined. She is foolish. Young and innocent, with no mind to what will happen in the future. Instinctive choices, gut feelings and the whispers of her heart guide her way, instead of a sure decision from her mind and conscience. Passerine Passerine is a complicated person that pretends she is simple. She’s a passionate and independent soul, being self-reliant and strong in her own, unique manner. Usually either overflowing with joy or bristling with agitation over being called short, her face retains the look of someone slightly distracted, her attention wandering around. Passerine is a touch aggressive when her buttons are pushed. There are very few ways to infuriate her, and it’s not simple, but certainly possible. She is quick to turn to violence if her words don’t come quickly enough. Not a liar, per se, but not fully honest, either. Passerine deals in the omission aspect of lying. Which, technically speaking, is not lying if a few minor details are left out. On accident, of course. She's not willing to give up. To her, any sign of retreat is weakness and regret for what happened. To her, the past is the past, and it's better to embrace it. What's gone is gone, and what's done is done. Might as well go for the future. Her confidence and satisfaction with what she's done shows. Her foolish smile gleams, no matter how hard she tries to hide it. Passerine is confident with what she's done. She has to be. But a tiny voice whispers, are you sure? Passerine squashes that tiny voice that falters inside her, the one that whispers, "are you sure this is okay?" She crushes it and mutes it until she cannot hear it anymore to provide that confident and mischievous front most know. The voice cannot show. She can't tell anyone that she's not perfectly stable. She quietly sits alone, her brow furrowed, unshed tears and untold stories resting inside her gut, alone and clawing at the walls of the solitary prison she's made for herself as the class clown. This facade is not allowed to slip and show more about Passerine than the foolish face. But this SkyWing has no shoulder to cry on. Passerine's vulnerable side is a softie, one who takes home lost animals and quietly nurses them back to health; on who comforts another. She can be very sensitive and easily set off, with an explosive temper but soft heart. The weight of untold troubles, a disappointed mother and on-off friends press down on her until on some days the pressure forces her to slump. Stressed and tired from the lack of sleep, her adrenaline fuels her, which leads her to be unable to sleep again. A vicious cycle of slowly deteriorating health. It's a matter of time until she collapses. "if anyone asks, i got sick and went home." a b i l i t i e s boundless energy To most, Passerine's energy is the consistent factor in an equation. Whether running on two hours or ten hours of sleep, her energy is the same, a constant chatter and ready grin. intellect Some people excel in school, others in art, more in athletics. Passerine's relatively clever, but this SkyWing's mind is full of something else- making fools of others- or herself- in unique ways. Her mind is sharp, filled with methods and ideas and quiet jokes to herself. speed Passerine is small, foolish, and humorous. In other words, nothing interesting or particularly special. Therefore, in her eyes, she must be better than the others at something. And for a competitive soul such as Passerine, why not something SkyWings pride themselves on? Passerine’s flight is swift, streaking through the air like a bullet. Her flight isn’t exactly normal, per se, but consists of erratic flapping and dipping, instead of the normal, flapping motions of a flying dragon. The others would’ve mocked her. That is, they would’ve if they could beat her. ''"honestly i think half my energy is adrenaline" b a c k s t o r y Passerine's story is no more different than any other. The classic SkyWing story, a life created under Scarlet and begun under Ruby. Passerine was the second daughter, the spare. Never noticed, always hidden in the shadow of her perfect sister. Passerine was the back-up, just in case her sister failed her mother's expectations. But Rosefinch never failed. So Passerine was born to a mother already enamored with her first child, and a father with an open heart, ready to love his second child. Of course, Passerine grew closer to her father. "i know some people say it and don't mean it, but honestly? i have no regrets." t r i v i a "oh shoot run" g a l l e r y Passerine!.png|xxgalaxicaldestinyxx|link=User:XxGalaxicalDestinyxX Passerine - ReverbtheDragon.png|reverb "ahahahahahahahahaha." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Content (ForestFire28) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)